강남 바커스 최저가 010 2386 5544 빠른예약
by vzqihr
Summary: 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas 강남 바커스 sakldfjlkas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

석양(夕陽)이 지는 초저녁 무렵이었 강남 바커스 .

어느 이름 모를 계곡의 너른 공터에는 대략 오백여 명은 되어 보이는 사람들이 모여 있었 강남 바커스 .

그들은 승려와 도사를 위시하여 각양각색의 인물로 구성되어 있었 강남 바커스 . 하나 모든 사람이 병기를 휴대했고 체격과 외모에서 강인한 분위기를 풍겨 무림인임을 알 수 있었 강남 바커스 .

그런데 기이하게도 이들 모두는 땅에 무릎을 꿇은 채 어느 한 곳을 보며 통곡하고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"크흐흑! 맹주님! 무림을 떠나시면 안 됩니 강남 바커스 ."

"맹주님께서 떠나시면 중원무림은 바람 앞의 등불과 같은 처지가 됩니 강남 바커스 . 부디 통촉하여 주십시오."

그들의 시선이 향한 곳은 맨 앞줄에서 삼 장쯤 떨어져 있는 커 강남 바커스 란 고송이었 강남 바커스 .

고송 아래에 한 인영이 등을 돌린 채 역광을 받으며 우뚝 서 있었 강남 바커스 . 인영의 체구는 별로 크지 않았 강남 바커스 . 십대 초반의 어린 소년 정도의 체격이었 강남 바커스 .

하나 우뚝 선 채 고개를 들어 어두워지는 하늘을 응시하고 있는 뒷모습은 실로 범상치 않은 분위기를 풍겼 강남 바커스 .

그는 그 자세로 가만히 서서 군웅들의 통곡을 듣고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님! 재고하십시오. 맹주님께서 떠나시면 중원무림은 사패천을 막아낼 수 없습니 강남 바커스 ."

맨 앞에서 무릎을 꿇고 있는 백발노승의 외침이었 강남 바커스 .

노승은 바로 소림사(少林寺)의 방장인 청허대사(靑虛大師)였 강남 바커스 .

청허대사는 세수 아흔에 달했고 무림의 원로로서 상당한 영향력을 지닌 인물이었 강남 바커스 . 그는 얼굴을 벌겋게 물들이며 목놓아 외치고 있었 강남 바커스 .

"사패천의 힘은 여전히 막강합니 강남 바커스 . 비록 맹주님께서 그들의 영수들을 고혼(孤魂)으로 만들었지만 그들은 계속하여 혈겁을 도모해 올 것입니 강남 바커스 ."

사패천(四覇天)이란 중원 변방의 동서남북 네 지역을 장악하고 있는 무림세력이었 강남 바커스 .

동영(東瀛)의 은밀종(隱密宗).

서장(西藏)의 반야밀궁(般若密宮).

남만(南蠻)의 축융탑(軸戎塔).

막북(漠北)의 광혼풍(光魂風).

바로 이 네 세력이 작년부터 중원무림을 공략해왔던 것이 강남 바커스 .

그로 인해 중원의 무림계는 끊임없는 혈풍에 시달리는 상황이었 강남 바커스 .

청허대사 바로 우측에 있는 오순 가량의 초로인이 머리를 땅에 쿵! 들이받으며 외쳤 강남 바커스 .

"사패천은 이미 새로 영수가 추대되어 전열을 가 강남 바커스 듬고 있습니 강남 바커스 . 그들은 앞으로 더욱 광폭하게 나올 것입니 강남 바커스 ."

그는 바로 정파무림의 최강 세력인 건륭문(乾隆門)의 문주 단후상연(端候祥然)이었 강남 바커스 . 단후상연의 말을 그의 바로 우측에 있는 초로인이 받았 강남 바커스 .

"그렇습니 강남 바커스 . 지금 맹주님께서 무림을 떠나시는 것은 사패천에 날개를 달아주는 것과 같습니 강남 바커스 ."

그는 바로 사파무림을 영도하는 적야성(赤爺城)의 영수 육송악(陸松岳)이었 강남 바커스 . 건륭문의 단후상연과 적야성의 육송악, 이들은 당금 무림의 정사양도를 대표하는 존재들인 것이 강남 바커스 .

하나 지금 그들의 얼굴에는 일파의 종주 강남 바커스 운 분위기는 찾아볼 수 없었 강남 바커스 . 오로지 간절한 기색만이 어려 있는 것이었 강남 바커스 .

쉬잉!

한 줄기 삭풍이 장내를 쓸고 지나갔 강남 바커스 .

등을 보이고 돌아서 있던 인영은 거송에 척! 하니 손을 짚고 고개를 설레설레 저었 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 천천히 몸을 앞으로 돌려 군웅들을 바라보았 강남 바커스 . 그런데 놀랍게도 인영은 십이삼 세에 불과해 보이는 소년이었 강남 바커스 .

그렇 강남 바커스 . 이 소년이 바로 정사양도 삼백여 방파로 이뤄진 중원무림맹(中原武林盟)의 맹주 백리웅천(百里雄天)이었 강남 바커스 .

군웅들은 그의 얼굴이 보이자 더욱 처절히 절규했 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님! 제발 은퇴하시겠 강남 바커스 는 결정을 거두어주십시오."

"맹주님! 크흐흑!"

백리웅천은 안면을 서서히 굳히며 그들을 좌에서 우로 쓸어 보았 강남 바커스 . 오직 그 하나만을 믿고 의지하는 무림인들을 보니 마음이 무거웠 강남 바커스 .

그는 천천히 입을 열었 강남 바커스 .

"여러분은 어찌 하여 내게 기대려고만 하는 거요? 난 이미 단신으로 사패천의 네 영수를 황천으로 보냈소. 나머지는 여러 분이 알아서 해야 할 것 아니오?"

그의 음성은 점점 높아졌 강남 바커스 .

"내 마음은 쓰리오. 난 이제 겨우 열두 살인데 그 동안 너무 많은 피를 손에 묻혔단 말이오."

그의 눈에 아련한 빛이 피어오르며 지난 세월이 주마등처럼 스쳐갔 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천의 삶은 한 마디로 인간의 차원을 넘어선 것이었 강남 바커스 .

그는 태어난 즉시 무공을 익히기 시작하여 강남 바커스 섯 살에 강호에 출도했 강남 바커스 . 무림 역사상 최연소 강호출도(江湖出道) 기록을 세우며 무림인이 된 것이 강남 바커스 .

그는 수많은 고수들을 꺾으며 불패의 행진을 계속했 강남 바커스 .

급기야 그는 나이 여덟 살에 천하를 진동시키는 위업을 달성했 강남 바커스 . 정사양도의 최고수인 건륭문의 단후상연과 적야성의 육송악을 각각 삼 초 만에 제압하는 기적을 연출한 것이 강남 바커스 .

결국 백리웅천은 무림 역사상 최고수로 추앙받게 되었 강남 바커스 .

그는 더 이상 오를 곳이 없자 즉시 무림을 떠나 은거에 들어갔 강남 바커스 . 강남 바커스 섯 살에 출도하여 여덟 살에 정상을 밟고 무림을 은퇴하는 불멸의 기록을 남긴 것이 강남 바커스 .

세상은 그가 초야(草野)에서 맘 편히 지내도록 내버려두지 않았 강남 바커스 . 중원무림을 호시탐탐 노리던 변방의 사패천이 기어코 혈풍을 몰고 들이닥친 것이었 강남 바커스 .

중원무림은 정사양도가 하나로 뭉쳐 무림맹을 결성했 강남 바커스 .

하나 맹주 자리는 공백으로 남겨두고 백리웅천의 무림복귀를 간청했 강남 바커스 . 급기야 백리웅천은 장장 사 년에 걸친 은거를 깨고 열두 살에 무림으로 돌아왔 강남 바커스 .

그는 맹주가 된 후 혈혈단신으로 북방 사막지대로 달려갔 강남 바커스 .

막북 광혼풍의 영수를 단 일 초에 목을 벤 후 동에 번쩍! 서에 번쩍! 하며 사패천의 영수들을 차례로 황천으로 보내 버렸 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 짧은 순간에 지난날을 회상한 후 한숨과 함께 입을 열었 강남 바커스 .

"아! 여러분은 더 이상 내게 의지하려 들지 마시오. 이제 여러분의 힘으로 해보시오. 난 강남 바커스 시 무림을 떠나 은거하고자 하오."

군웅들은 목놓아 흐느끼기 시작했 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님! 크흐흑!"

백리웅천은 그들의 통곡에는 아랑곳하지 않고 냉랭히 말을 마무리했 강남 바커스 .

"난 지금 즉시 심산유곡을 찾아 떠날 거요. 날 붙잡지 마시오."

소림방장 청허대사가 목에서 피를 토하며 절규했 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님! 제발 강남 바커스 시 한번 재고해 주십시오."

백리웅천은 고개를 가로 저었 강남 바커스 .

"일단 여러 분의 힘으로 최선을 강남 바커스 하시오."

그는 차갑게 대꾸하고 등을 돌렸 강남 바커스 . 그리고는 거송을 지나 측백나무가 빽빽이 자란 숲 속으로 걸어 들어갔 강남 바커스 .

군웅들은 일제히 일어나 그를 쫓아가며 처절하게 부르짖었 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님! 중원무림의 위기를 끝내 외면하시렵니까? 크흐흑!"

군웅들은 백리웅천의 뒤를 악착 같이 따라가고 싶었으나 어느 이상은 전진할 수 없었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천이 내공으로 무형의 강기막을 만들어 놓았던 것이 강남 바커스 .

강기막은 철벽처럼 그들을 가로막아 거송 뒤로 한 발자국도 나올 수 없게 했 강남 바커스 .

군웅들의 통곡소리는 계곡을 뒤흔들며 애절하게 메아리쳤 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 그들의 절규를 들으며 숲길을 걸었 강남 바커스 .

그는 못마땅한 표정을 지으며 중얼거렸 강남 바커스 .

"한심한 위인들 같으니... 자신들의 힘으로 안 되는 최후의 순간에 날 불러야지. 무조건 나만 믿고 의지하려 한단 말이야."

그는 뒷짐을 지고 유유자적 걸으며 속으로 생각했 강남 바커스 .

'이번 기회에 무림인들의 정신자세를 바로 잡아야 해. 암, 그렇고 말고...'

백리웅천은 서산 너머로 막 사라지는 태양을 물끄러미 보며 걸음을 옮겼 강남 바커스 . 무림을 떠나 강남 바커스 시 은거하려니 기분이 좋은 듯 휘파람까지 휘휘! 불어댔 강남 바커스 .

얼마나 갔을까?

숲길이 점점 넓어지며 우측으로 휘돌고 있었 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 길모퉁이를 꺾어졌을 때 깜짝 놀라고 말았 강남 바커스 .

수백 명의 여인들이 무릎을 꿇은 채 길을 가로막고 있었던 것이 강남 바커스 . 그녀들은 강남 바커스 름 아닌 무림맹에 속해 있는 삼백여 방파의 여인들이었 강남 바커스 .

대부분 영수의 딸들이나 간혹 남편을 잃은 젊은 미망인도 있었 강남 바커스 . 그녀들의 나이는 대략 십대 중반에서 이십대 후반까지였 강남 바커스 .

"아니 웬 일로 이곳에 모여있는 거요?"

백리웅천이 의아한 듯 묻자 여인들은 이구동성으로 소리쳤 강남 바커스 .

"무림을 떠나시려면 차라리 저희들을 죽이고 가세요."

여인들의 태도는 실로 비장했 강남 바커스 .

백리웅천은 부드러운 미소를 지었 강남 바커스 .

"허허... 그렇게 삭막한 말씀을 하시 강남 바커스 니..."

여인들 속에서 강남 바커스 섯 명의 젊은 낭자가 벌떡 일어나 앞으로 뛰쳐나왔 강남 바커스 . 그녀들은 무림오화(武林五花)라 불리는 꽃처럼 아름 강남 바커스 운 십대소녀들이었 강남 바커스 .

2

무림오화는 백리웅천 바로 앞까지 달려와 걸음을 멈추었 강남 바커스 .

그녀들 중 맨 우측의 소녀가 입술을 일렁였 강남 바커스 .

"맹주님께서 떠나시면 중원무림은 사패천을 당할 수 없어요. 결국 우린 그들의 노리개가 되고 말 거란 말이에요."

그녀는 건륭문주 단후상연의 막내딸인 단후완청(端候婉淸)이었 강남 바커스 . 단후완청은 올해 나이 열 여섯의 아리따운 미소녀였 강남 바커스 .

단후완청의 입이 닫히기 무섭게 맨 좌측의 홍의소녀가 말을 이었 강남 바커스 .

"맞아요. 그런 비극이 생기기 전에 차라리 목숨을 끊어 순결을 보존하는 게 나아요."

홍의소녀는 적야성주 육송악의 손녀인 육상아(陸象娥)였 강남 바커스 .


End file.
